The Maalic Isles
The Maalic Isles is a country in Khaen-Maal The Maalic Isles are a group of island nations off the south-east shore of Khaen-Maal, united under a single flag of solidarity. Nations Shaatar Togar Korvel (Island of Madness) Jungles of Ma'Kaa (Formerly) The Jungles of Ma'Kaa were colonized by two women, sent by Elder Horris to inhabit the island of Ma'kaa and create farms for Gromdarr. The two women, Corinne Denholm, and Madelyn Duke, along with their husbands went to the island. However, they refused to send the crops to the land of Gromdarr, and those who fled Gromdarr often defected to Ma'kaa. The country soon became a matriarchal, tribal society. They refused to adopt an advances in technology (which was next to none anyways) and began to live in trees instead. The farms that were grown eventually dissipated as the people of Ma'kaa would eat the fruits of trees, and the meat of animals farmed. In the year 276 the leaders of Gromdarr met in a moot and discussed the current plans for war. They realized that war with the East would gain them no new land in the foreseeable future, and so they planned to take another landmass, Ma’kaa. The country was a massive jungle, and populated by a matriarchal society consisting of many tribeswomen and few tribesmen. An army of 100 000 soldiers were loaded into boats called Stromlods which were large troop carriers, and sent to surround the island. This all occurred days before the annual High Council meeting of Elders and Magistrates, and at the meeting Gromdarr laid out his declaration of war against Ma’kaa. The Magistrates were outraged, as the leaders of Ma’kaa used to be good friends of theirs, years ago in Angrar, but nothing could be done in order to stop Elder Horris. The next day all of the Stromlods were docked onto the island, and the troops marched in. The soldiers cut down trees all over the island for fires and for food and the small village of Nan was soon overrun with soldiers. No one was spared, except for the leaders, Corinne and Madelyn, who were taken back to Squal'la'Icorax. When they had finally reached the city, the women were held guilty for treason to the empire, for fighting back, and thrown in the dungeons of the Royal Palace in Squal'la'Icorax. Back on Ma’kaa the soldiers burned every tree on the island down and began to import farmers in from Gromdarr. The farmers made wheat and fruits grow all over the island, to ship back to Gromdarr, for the surplus food value. Magistrate Itonoh II was already upset with Gromdarr, as Gromdarr had recently inquired into the Golems that Hesdin II was producing for Magistrate Itonoh II, and how Elder Horris had wanted them gone. Magistrates Jreth Thraenwole and Itonoh II decided to cease all interactions with Gromdarr, and doing so, also Aridia. Gromdarr was determined to destroy those Golems, for the fear of a war breaking out between the nations.